The Nervous Game
by fantasyAge
Summary: Mello is getting tired of Matt's gameboy taking up all of Matt's attention, so he decides he's gonna play a game with him instead. Someone unexpected is watching though. Rated M for mature content/subject matter and swearing. MelloxMatt. Yaoi/slash. Malex


**A/N:** Alright kiddies let's see what I have in my bag of tricks ;) Okay, first this isn't my _first _slash fic or whatever, but this _is_ my first one that's getting published, and when I say that I mean 100 me. I mean from start to finish I thought of the scenerio and I wrote it down without any well wrting help, I mean I have had help. Even though this story has sat in my school bag for over a month or two, I've finally gotten off my ass to write in a document and put it on here 8D! Be happy. So without further a-do I present to you _The Nervous Game_.

**Summary: **Mello is getting tired of Matt's gameboy taking up all of Matt's attention, so he decides he's gonna play a game with him instead. Someone unexpected is watching though. Rated M for mature content/subject matter and swearing. MelloxMatt. Yaoi/slash. MalexMale action. HAPPY GAY PRIDE DAY!

**Title:** The Nervous Game

**Author:** fantasyAge

**Pairing:** MelloxMatt

**Rating:** M for mature content.

**Warning:** Yaoi/slash. MxM.  
**Dedicated:** To loyal fans. And anybody who decides to read this or become a fan.

**Setting:** Whammy House.

**Type Of Story:** Oneshot.

**For those who don't approve of male on male action please redirect your self to the last page you were on. As for those who **_**do **_**approve please redirect your attention to the paragraphs below, there you will find what you've been reading for . Happy Gay Pride Day!**

**

* * *

**Near walked to his room slowly. He had woken up and was in desperate need of water. Near shuffled up the stairs, and was walking to his room in utter silence.

Near walked past Mello and Matt's room. As he passed he heard talking. Curiousity had won him over as he eavesdropped on them. Getting in his usual knee-hugging position he peered through the slender crack between the door and frame. He could only see Matt.

"I can't get any sleep because of you." The voice of Mello was heard, he was most likely on the opposite side of the room.

"...So... you'll end up sleeping eventually." There was a constant tapping as Matt turned with the gameboy advance in his hands. A shuffling sounds was heard as Mello soon joined Matt on his bed, both now clearly visible to Near.

There was silence except for the annoying tapping sound. Mello let out a sigh, he looked about the room as his eyes now settled on Matt's stretched out legs. Mello's features turned into a lust filled gaze as he smirked and casually carried on a conversation.

"Oh, Matt?" Mello asked with a little too much innocence in his voice.

"Hn?" Matt replied as his eyes stayed on the illuminated screen.

"Have you ever played the nervous game?" Mello's once innocent enough face turned once again to lust, as he raised his hand and hovered it a few inches above Matt's thigh.

After a few seconds Matt replied. "No, I don't believe I have." He still paid no attention to Mello's 'signals'.

"Well, " He began. "it's quite simple you see. First;" Mello put his index and middle finger ontop of Matt's thigh, making a upside down peace sign. "you must start from someone's knee as you slowly walk up the person's leg." As if on command Mello did exactly that, he ever so slowly and ever so gently started making his fingers walk towards Matt's crotch.

Before Mello could go any further Matt asked, "And the point of this game is?" Matt didn't look at Mello at all.

"The point of the game is to see who gets nervous before the person can get to the other's... _area_."

Matt continued to tap away on his 'advance.

Mello, getting slightly jealous of his gameboy moved his fingers again slowly up. Matt didn't flinch or edge away as Mello got closer. Mello made his way to Matt's button on his pants. Matt still didn't respond until Mello undid Matt's button.

Matt immediately paused his game as he looked at Mello, who was to busy trying to fold back the jean folds. In Mello's attempt to peel back the material, he 'accidently' brushed up against Matt's cock causing Matt to shudder as he dropped his game.

Mello gave up on trying to fold the jeans and instead taking the opportunity in claiming Matt's lips for his own. Matt moaned into the kiss as he was willingly pushed down. Mello tugged on Matt's shirt, pulling his arms out and eventually parting the kiss so he could finally get rid of the striped attire. Mello once again attacked Matt's lips pushing his tongue deeper in. An attempt to memorize every detail of the taller boys mouth.

Mello roughly got off and started stripping. This action took Matt by surprise, but all the more aroused him. Matt pulled off his jeans in order to free his enlargened cock. Both boys now faced eachother. Matt stripped of the remaining article of clothing, while looking at Mello. As soon as Matt took them off, Mello jumped on him causing them both to fall onto the violently creaking bed.

They continued to search eachother's bodies while twirling their tongues in the other's mouth. Mello once again broke the kiss as he moved down Matt's body and took his shaft into his mouth. Mello bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace.

"Ughn!" Matt moaned as he arched his back. Mello swirled his tongue around the massive appendage. "God Mello! It's like y-" Matt thrust his hips forward gripping the sheets. Matt panted hard as he finished his sentence. "It's like you know everything about me." Mello smirked as he continued to swirl his tongue and bob his head. Matt thrust violently again in Mello's mouth as he got the familiar feeling in his lower abdomen. "M-Mello-" Mello only went faster knowing what was to become of his midnight lover."I think--" _pant_. "I-I think I'm gonna-" Matt shot into Mello's mouth. Some of Matt's seeds had escaped Mello's mouth and now was dripping down his chin. Mello lapped at the excess sperm on Matt- causing him to moan and arch again, as Mello hit some sensitive areas. When Mello was finished cleaning Matt, he licked his lips and wiped away the contents on his chin.

Matt a little flushed only panted and stared at Mello. "Turn over." Was the only response he gave as the green-eyed boy complied. "Get on all fours." Mello commanded as he pumped himself, using the precum as lubricant. Matt did what he was told, slightly exhausted, and got on his hands and knees. Mello positioned himself at Matt's hole. There was no need to prepare Matt for it, for it was not his first time- nor would it be his last. Mello rammed into Matt causing him to scream in pleasure.

"AAGHN!" Matt got more pink in colour as Mello only grunted. Mello pulled out roughly and slammed back into Matt- hitting his prostate and causing him to go into a spasm of pure ecstasy. "GOD YES! FUCK! FASTER! HARDER!" Over and over again his hormones would be racing about crazily, as he was ravished. "UGN! YES YES!" Mello pumped and pumped hitting Matt's sweet spot over and over. "UGHN! YES! YES!" Matt's features twisted into agonizing pleasure. Mello wiped his brow of sweat, as he pulled out again only to ram ten times as hard back in again and Again. Matt cried out Mello's name in pleasure as he was about ready to release. "MELLO! YES! FUCK! MELLO! MELLO! MELL-" Matt tightened his muscles around Mello's penis as he came all over his bed sheets. A few seconds and grunts after Matt came- Mello released into Matt's ass, causing his hot teen seeds to drip from Matt's hole as he pulled out.

Panting and puffing the two nearly red, heated bodies laid next to eachother. Red and exhausted they decided. Matt reluctantly rolled his body, so it was no longer facing Mello. Mello -not noticing Matt's actions- cleaned himself up a bit on Matt's sheets and put on his pajamas onyl consisting of a muscle shirt and boxers. Mello then went to his respectable place- his bed right next to Matt's.

Matt stood up, causing some excess sperm to fall from his ass and drip down his leg. The feeling almost made him hard again as he began searching the ground for his boxers. Once he found them, he put them on- not bothering to wipe himself for he was going to shower tomorrow morning anyway. Before sliding into bed and dream of lots of sex and Nintendo characters (perhaps even both), he turned off his gameboy advance, plugged it into the charger and turned off the bedside's table lamps- casting the room in total darkness.

Little did both boys know that they have both been watched by a curious yet wide-eyed, almost-albino boy. Whose sole purpose was to get a drink of water and surpass L.

Near quietly got up and quickly went to his room. He replayed the scene he had just seen over and over again. Only two thoughts has crossed his now confused mind:

_That surely is __**not **__the the way you play._

And

_Mello is the victor of 'The Nervous Game'._

**

* * *

XxX END XxX **

**Alright, sooo, yeah, erm I always imagined Matt taller than Mello, I don't know why, it just seems... right. Well, to me anyways- I'm not sure about my reviewers. Erm as for inspiration this tale somewhat came from an experience myself- NOT THE SEX! Just that the nervous game but I chickened out because I hate it when people touch me- PERVS! NOT THAT WAY! Anyways, moving on I'm not sure what else to say except hope you liked the story. Erm, HAPPY GAY PRIDE DAY! Lol gonna honour it by doing this fic.****- - - - - -  
I guess you can R&R, but I'd rather you message instead. I'd like:**

**Comments.  
Flames (please try to hold back on that.)  
Friends. :P And maybe perhaps a few suggestions.  
But mostly comments.**


End file.
